Crimen Vacacional
by AniMaga
Summary: El equipo de Castle se traslada a España, concretamente a Barcelona pues un Neoyorkino ha sido asesinado en un parque de atracciones conocido.
CRIMEN VACACIONAL

Después de 17 horas de vuelo, Castle, Beckett y su equipo aterrizaron en Barcelona, en el aeropuerto del Prat. Había habido un crimen en un conocido Parque de atracciones español llamado Port Aventura. Después de registrarse en el hotel condujeron hasta el parque, en cuanto llegaron una gran caída libre y dos montañas rusas roja y azul atrajeron la atención de Castle -¡ wow! ¡mirad eso! ¡es fantástico! ¡ me muero de ganas por montarme en esas cosas!- Castle, estamos de servicio, recuérdalo- lo se Kate, es que a mi me molan estas cosas- a cualquiera tío- dijo Expo tomando un mapa- ¡ mirad que grande es esto! -¿ donde ocurrió el crimen?- preguntó Beckett devolviéndolos a la tierra- en una montaña rusa llamada Stampida, en un área llamada Far West.

Entraron en el parque , había una estatua de un pájaro azul y blanco con la cresta roja, tras pasar a la zona de las atracciones los recibió un gran lago azul atravesado por arriba por una ovalada montaña rusa azul, un vagón lo atravesó a toda pastilla lleno de personas que reían y gritaban – es una lanzadera- apuntó Expo. – sigamos-ordenó Beckett. Se detuvieron frente a un mapa- veamos- siguió Beckett- el parque se divide en las zonas : China, México, Far West, Polynesia, Mediterránea y el área infantil, nuestro crimen está en Far West, andando. Llegaron a la zona del crimen era una montaña rusa de madera con dos carriles uno llevaba una vagoneta roja y otro azul simulando una carrera Beckett se acercó al dueño y extendió su placa – detective Kate Beckett de la policía de Nueva York, este es mi compañero Richard Castle y los detectives Kevin Ryan y Javier Exposito, tengo entendido que ayer se produjo un accidente –oh si, un norteamericano cayó desde la vagoneta azul nada más comenzar la bajada, una tragedia- ¿ vio usted algo?- solo cuando se cayó – vale muchas gracias ¿ para que son esas cámaras?- preguntó Ryan- simple recuerdo, a la bajada se les hace una foto y luego se vende como recuerdo -¿ podríamos ver la foto de ese hombre?-preguntó Beckett –claro- se apoyaron en un mostrador y el hombre extendió una foto. Mostraba un hombre cayéndose de la vagoneta, llevaba una camiseta roja y unos pantalones cortos beige, era una foto tomada de lejos pero de momento no tenían nada más -¿ donde está el cuerpo?- preguntó Expo – en Barcelona- respondió Beckett, la familia se alojaba ahí- pues vaya vacaciones- murmuró Castle –gracias por su tiempo señor- a usted señorita- ¡ que!- gritó Castle cuando se alejaron -¿ ya está?- no nos vamos a montar en nada?- calma Castle- río Beckett- vamos a volver más veces -¿ donde están Expo y Ryan?- preguntó Castle –se habrán adelantado- dijo Beckett subiendo al coche. Castle vio con pena alejarse las atracciones.

Una vez en el hospital de Barcelona hablaron con Lannie -¿ quien es nuestra víctima?- preguntó Beckett – se llama Robert Haley, natural de Nueva York, viajaba con su mujer, está en el vestíbulo.- a todo esto ¿ donde están Ryan y Expo?- preguntó Beckett –pues ha un rato me han mandado una foto subidos a una barcaza de esas del parque de atracciones- respondió Lanie teniéndoles el móvil -¡ que cabrones!- exclamó Castle. La foto mostraba a Ryan y a Expo en los asientos de la barca riendo y levantando los brazos- vaya, a ver si van a ser ellos peor que tu- repuso Beckett.

Bajaron al Hall y la inspectora comenzó su interrogatorio -¿ cuando fue la última vez que vio a Robert –antes de ir a Far West , yo no quise subir a la atracción, me dan un miedo terrible las montañas rusas- respondió la mujer- así que pacté con el vernos a la salida, cuando volví el ya se había caído- gracias por su tiempo- ¿ sabe? No creo que se cayera- Beckett lo pensó- averiguaremos que le pasó a su marido se lo prometo.

A la hora de comer mientras degustaban una paella aparecieron Ryan y Expo –hola capullos- dijo Castle –hola parejita- responde Expo sentándose -¿ a parte de divertiros habéis descubierto algo?- preguntó Beckett- esto…- empezó Ryan- no volverá a pasar- puntualizó Expo- esta tarde volveremos al parque y examinaremos la atracción- repuso Beckett- de acuerdo, venga comamos- dijo Castle.

Por la tarde en el hotel Castle aún seguía enfurruñado –no entiendo como nos la han podido jugar ¡ si estábamos juntos, podían haberme dicho que se iban!- calma Castle- dijo Beckett con una sonrisa traviesa –uh , esa sonrisa me gusta ¿ que estás pensando?- pregunta rodeándola con sus brazos. Beckett le susurra al oído –esta noche, cuando el equipo se vaya volvemos y nos montamos en el dragón Khan- ¡ooooh! Katherine Beckett chica mala me gusta- Beckett se ríe y se besan –venga andando hay mucho que hacer antes de la diversión. Aquella tarde volvieron todos a la stampida y con una orden mandada desde Nueva York procedieron a examinar la atracción –los agarres parecen seguros –objetó Ryan –si, y los cinturones de buena calidad- continuó Expo -¿ pudo ponerse de pie?- preguntó Castle –no creo- respondió Beckett- lo habrían echado de la atracción, los feriantes suelen ser meticulosos con estas cosas. Ryan y Expo examinad la madera por si hay algo- de acuerdo jefa- Castle se distrajo un momento y observó el Dragón Khan, una imponente montaña rusa llena de loopins y grandes bajadas. Al punto se imaginó en la vagoneta agarrando a Beckett de la mano. Aguanta. Se dijo. Ya queda poco -¡ aquí hay piel!- exclamó Ryan y extrajo un trocito de madera –debió resbalarse y esas astillas debieron abrasarle el pecho- dedujo Expo – eso parece- puntualizó Beckett- también hay tela roja, debe ser de su camiseta pero ¿ como pudo resbalarse nuestro amigo? – deberíamos mirar la foto – observó Ryan- no creo que estuviese solo en el asiento- se sentaron todos en un banco y Beckett extrajo la foto de su mochila –hay un hombre a su lado- dijo señalando al asiento, el hombre llevaba camiseta y gafas de sol negras - ¡Ey! Le hemos visto antes en varias fotos cuando dábamos una vuelta ¿ crees que es nuestro hombre?- preguntó Expo- tenemos que identificarle – pero ¿ seguirá aquí?- preguntó Castle dubitativo- confiemos que si , Expo y Ryan pedir un listado con fotos de todas las personas alojadas en los hoteles del parque ¿ podréis hacerlo sin subiros a nada más?- claro jefa, solo ha sido un despiste- beeep- el móvil de Beckett sonó – dime Lanie – la muestra de madera que me habéis mandado coincide con las heridas de Robert pero el solo no ha podido hacerse esas heridas, alguien le empujó – eso estamos pensando, hemos visto que en la foto iba en el asiento con otro hombre – eso parece más plausible, te llamaré cuando tenga algo más- adiós. A las 6 de la tarde decidieron tomarse un helado mientras veían caer los asientos de la caída libre -¿ cuanto debe medir esa cosa?- preguntó Castle – calculo que unos 80 metros- fiiiuuuu -¿ sigues pensando en lo de esta noche?- a cada rato –respondió ella – puf. Por un momento creí que te habías olvidado –no Rick, cumplo mis promesas- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Por fin cayó la noche Castle y Beckett siguieron a los otros al coche y cuando se perdieron de vista ellos se dieron la vuelta. Volvieron a entrar al parque riendo como colegiales, por suerte había poca cola y subieron a la vagoneta enseguida y les pusieron las hombreras para que se agarraran –sujétame la mano Castle- susurró Beckett, el se la cogió -¿ preparada?- le preguntó Sonriendo- allá vamos- exclamó ella. El vagón comenzó a moverse e inició una empinada subida iluminada por los farolillos de la montaña y las farolas del parque. Beckett respiró hondo y Castle soltó un fiuuu y cuando se dieron cuenta comenzaron a descender a una velocidad de vértigo –uuuuaaaa- chillo Beckett asiendo la mano de Castle que chilla ba y reía a la vez, tan pronto estaban boca abajo como cara arriba, atravesaban rectas y volvían a bajar , un par de loopins y un par de bajadas más tarde y la atracción se detuvo -¡ alucinante!- gritó Castle ayudando a bajar a Beckett – madre mía Castle, esto si que es descargar adrenalina- la abrazó –si quieres mañana probamos otra –de acuerdo te toca ¿ cual quieres?-mmmm- Castle se estrujó la cabeza ¿ que te parece la lanzadera?- ¿ la del principio ?- Si ¿no te gusta?- si si, tiene que ser alucinante.

Regresaron al hotel y Beckett se puso a examinar la fotografía – sabes- le dijo Castle- creo que deberíamos tener en cuenta también el de adelante, el también tiene un ángulo bueno para tirar a Robert- si, es cierto – confiemos en que Ryan y Expo los hayan identificado.

A la mañana siguiente bajaron todos a desayunar al hotel y Ryan y Expo aparecieron con una larga lista – el hombre que iba a su lado es Alemán, dudo mucho que lo conociera- anunció Expo- y el de delante- siguió Ryan – es Martin Blue , también Neoyorkino- interrogaremos a los dos- decidió Beckett- nunca se sabe ¿ se alojan también aquí?- si- dijo Ryan- por lo que hemos averiguado los dos tienen pases VIP para 4 días en el parque y ayer gastaron el primero- bien hecho chicos- los felicitó Beckett – shh- susrró Castle- ahí baja Martin ¿ le seguimos?- vamos a darle tiempo para que salga y se ponga en carretera- apuntó Ryan- sabemos cual es su coche- hagamos una cosa –propuso Beckett – vosotros interrogáis al alemán y nosotros seguimos a Martin al parque- es una venganza a que si- dijo Expo- naturalmente- respondió Beckett – andando.

Llegaron al parque a la vez que Martín y vieron que se subía a la lanzadera -¡ nuestro día de suerte!- exclamó Castle- venga- se colocaron en el vagón detrás de Martin – al frente de ellos se iluminó una pantalla y un científico apareció haciendo experimentos, luego la pantalla se llenó poco a poco de líquido rojo y cuando este llegó al tope salieron disparados, Castle emitió un chillido y Beckett se río, el vagón se dio la vuelta y volvió a ponerse de pie para parar en el mismo punto donde habían salido- menudo viajecito- murmuró Beckett. Siguieron a Martin por el parque y el se detuvo en una pizarra con los horarios de las atracciones - ¿ Martin Blue?- preguntó Beckett –si – policía de Nueva York querríamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre este hombre- Martin miró la fotografía- no lo conozco- es el hombre que se cayó antes de ayer en la stampida, también es norteamericano – le sorprendería saber cuantos norteamericanos hay aquí- pero este iba detrás de usted en la stampida -¡oh! Vaya.. ahora lo recuerdo pobre ¿ como se cayó?- eso es lo que tratamos de averiguar ¿ quien se sentaba con usted?- otro hombre, alemán dudo mucho que conociera a ese hombre- bien gracias por su tiempo. – Beckett se volvió a sentar en un banco y Castle se sentó a su lado- ¿ crees que miente?- preguntó Castle – como un bellaco algo se traían entre manos que salió mal-lo malo es que no tenemos pruebas- pues habrá que conseguirlas.- beeep- dime Ryan – el alemán no conoce a Robert, bueno era de esperar ¿ que tal vosotros?- creemos que los dos americanos se traían algo entre manos pero tenemos que conseguir más pruebas- vale, nos vemos esta noche-

-Se nos acaba el tiempo- murmuró Beckett mientras comían una hamburguesa en Far West- haremos que confiese no te preocupes, bueno ¿ que hacemos esta tarde?- volvamos a Barcelona, tengo que archivar lo que hemos descubierto del caso, tal vez esta noche podamos ir al bar que hay cerca del hotel- buena idea.

Esa noche estaban ya en el hall del hotel cuando una voz los alertó -¿ pero que hacéis aquí?- era Expo, estaba con Ryan y Lanie – nos han pillado- susurró Castle- ¿ no podemos ir a tomar una copa o que?- preguntó Beckett-pues claro, venga, vamos todos juntos.

Caminaron unas manzanas hasta una discoteca próxima. La música reventaba por todas partes, Beckett salió a la pista de baile dejándose llevar por la música, enseguida Castle se quedó embelesado viéndola bailar, como movía los brazos, las caderas… cada movimiento que hacía era perfecto. Ella se acercó a el bailando, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó. Fue un beso eterno, uno de los más apasionados que se habían dado, el terminó por sucumbir a su baile.

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando todos llegaron al hotel extasiados, estaban cruzando el vestíbulo riendo cuando apareció la capitán Gates – que- dijo- ¿ bien la fiestecita?- esto…- empezó Ryan- le ruego que nos disculpe, habíamos terminado la investigación por hoy y queríamos ver el ambiente- pues la próxima vez avisad -¿ por que?- preguntó Castle -¡ porque yo también quiero divertirme! ¡ no soy tan anticuada como pensáis!

Al día siguiente la esposa de Robert se juntó con ellos en el desayuno –he averiguado algo –díganos- dijo Beckett mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada de fresa- ayer encontré su móvil, tenía llamadas de un tal Martin Blue, creo que trabajaba con el - todos se miraron – ayer hablamos con el señor Blue- dijo Beckett – y afirmó no conocer a su marido – mintió – claro que mintió pero antes no teníamos pruebas para demostrarlo, ahora si. Muchas Gracias ¿ podemos mirar los mensajes?- todo suyo.

El equipo se sentó en un banco de una plaza cercana –vaya- comentó Expo mirando el móvil- parece que nuestros amigos se debían pasta -¿ de cuanto estamos hablando?-preguntó Beckett – unos mil euros, Robert era socio de Martin en una empresa por lo que se ve –bien- continuó Beckett- supongamos que Robert tenía una deuda y Martin la saldó y quería que le devolviera el dinero – pero Robert alegó la excusa de irse de vacaciones con su mujer para no pagar – apuntó Castle- entonces Martin se une a las vacaciones y acuerda con Robert que le de la pasta en un sitio insospechado- sigue Ryan- como una montaña Rusa- termina Castle –vale, Robert se niega a pagar y Martin pelea con el, la cosa se le va de las manos y huye del escenario del crimen haciendo al público parecer que ha sido un desafortunado incidente.

Entraron en el hotel justo cuando Martin salía, este echó a correr por los pasillos del Hotel, Beckett fue por un lado y Ryan y Expo por el otro mientras Castle bloqueaba la salida. Pronto Martin se vio rodeado de policías- ¿ a donde vas pinocho?- pregunta Castle.

Ya estaba, habían resuelto su primer crimen en el extranjero y con dos días de adelanto. Como premio se les premio con pases para los dos días que les quedaban n Barcelona para ir a Port Aventura.

EPÍLOGO

El equipo observaba apoyados en el muro del lago artificial del parque una gran lluvia de fuegos artificiales, habían pasado todo el día subidos a las atracciones y contemplando actuaciones, ahora Castle y Beckett algo apartados del grupo contemplaban el espectáculo que tenían enfrente de sus ojos –deberíamos tener más casos como este- comentó Castle- lo he pasado genial- y yo también admitió ella – como te me agarrabas en el templo de fuego ¿eh?- ¿ perdona?- preguntó Beckett riendo –eres tu quien me ha espachurrado las costillas- pero eras tu la que me apretó la mano muy fuerte en el dragón Khan y el shambala. Una última ristra de fuegos artificiales dio el juego para que se dieran el último beso

FIN


End file.
